Skyrim: The Untold Story
by Tinowenn
Summary: Do not read! It is going to be completely rewritten! Sorry :(


Ch.1

As dawn broke, a beautiful Nord woman wandered in the forest. The powdery snowflakes clinged to her long black hair and stunning eyelashes. Bow in her hand, she stalked an elk through the accumulating snow. The elk looked around her food, clueless to her presence. The woman brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed two steel arrows from her quiver. With a fluid movement, she placed the arrows in their respective notches, straightened her stance, aimed, and fired. Both arrows successfully lodged themselves into the elk's neck, both severing its windpipe and giving it a quick death. The woman let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled as she went to collect her prize.

Having finally cut the elk into parts, the woman dragged the cuts to her home in Helgen, which lied near the southern border of Skyrim. When she opened the door, her adoptive mother Lisa exclaimed in surprise,

"By the Gods Andriel! Is that elk?"

"Yes, and as you can clearly see, it had a lot of meat. I'm going to take some to sell at Milo's."

Lisa squinted her eyes and looked at Andriel,

"How far did you go to get this?" Lisa was way too overprotective, Andriel thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Not too far Lisa, don't worry." Her mouth said one thing, but her muscles told another.

"I'm going to wash up if you don't mind," she said as she lifted her bloody hands. She left the living room and opened a door. Her bedroom was small, consisting of a simple bed, chest, mirror, and dresser. She removed her fur armor and noticed a small cut on her arm. That won't do, now would it, she thought. Andriel cautiously opened the door and made sure Lisa wasn't there. She shut the door and retreated onto her bed. She placed her hand on the wound and closed her eyes as she let the warmth of her healing spell repair the damaged skin with its golden light. She opened her eyes and smiled proudly at her work. Who said Nord's aren't good with magic?

She pulled off her glove and boots and placed everything in her wooden chest. She picked a green dress and quickly slipped the comfortable material on. She then proceeded to braid her unusually dark hair in a classic Nordic fashion. She finished quickly and walked into the warm kitchen and could immediately tell that Lisa had started cooking the meat. She grabbed a basket and filled it with a generous amount of meat. She heard voices in the next room and went to investigate. Among the vases and dressers that lied close to the wall, sat Lisa and an Imperial soldier, chatting away merrily. Lisa had started flirting with the Imperials the day they had walked into Helgen, and Andriel hated it. Her resentment for them had settled in her heart at the tender age of 10.

The Imperials were drunk when they stumbled upon their farm. They had killed Andriel's parents and had set their home on fire in their drunken stupor. Andriel had run away through the forest as fast as her little legs allowed her at the time. As she had arrived to Helgen, Lisa had found her half dead of tiredness and had taken her in. And here they are 9 years later.

Andriel walked out of the house with the basket of meat and headed toward Milo's general store, a few buildings down. The ends of her green dress skimmed the muddy cobblestones, and as she stopped to pick them up, she noticed that the cursed Imperials were unusually busy this morning. Something about it didn't feel right…

She climbed the steps and headed into the store. Milo was organizing the potion shelf as he noticed Andriel walk in.

"Andriel! Best friend and best customer! Good to see your beautiful green eyes again."

"Hello Milo. Your blonde hair seems as golden as ever," she replied with the fakest smile in the world. This has been their biggest inside joke for the past few years and most everyone knows about it; they just never say anything.

"Why thank you," he replies shaking his hair, "I've been using dog piss in my shampoo." He stated this as if it was nothing and continued to organize the potions. Andriel looked at him with an expression mixed with surprise and disgust. Milo's ice blue eyes stared coolly into her's. He burst out laughing and doubled over enjoying his joke. Andriel couldn't help but join his rumbling laugh. After gathering their breaths and wiping the tears from their eyes, she went up to the huge Nord and gave him a warm hug. Milo was surprised by the sudden action, but recovered in an instant and hugged her back. When she pulled away, Milo looked at her quizzically.

"I didn't know you were being generous with hugs lately Andriel."

"I didn't know either."

"Is something wrong?" After a pause she replied,

"I think the fact that Lisa was constantly flirting with Imperials is bothering me." Milo was only other person who knew about her family's death. He grabbed her shoulder and said,

"It's alright. You know Lisa; she can't help flirting with every good looking man she sees. She was interested in me for a while," he said with a smile and dancing eyebrows, "It was really creepy , so I'm glad she's over it." Andriel smiled. She knew a lot of women like the 20 year old Nord, and she couldn't blame them. Milo _is _good looking.

"I guess you're right about her. Oh, and by the way, I bought you 3 pounds of fresh elk meat."

"That's amazing! How many arrows?"

"Two."

"And that's why Andriel Swiftarrow!" Milo took the meat and rolled it in salt and placed it in a bowl on the counter. He took 15 septims out of his pocket and placed it into her upturned palm. He looked at her and said,

"You should join that certain army, cough cough. They could use an archer like you."

"And you should be a sword wielding bard in that certain army. After a good day's fight, they'll need a cheerful person to tell jokes and sing great war songs." Milo stroked his well shaved chin and moved over to the front window.

"Imperials are awfully busy for this early in the morning. Looks like they're up to something." Andriel leaned over to look,

"Yeah, I noticed that too as I walked over here. Maybe that's what's bothering me."


End file.
